Missing Vibes
by fetusemisonwrites
Summary: Emily Fields is a college drop working as a bartender she finds herself looking for another job and discovers that her friend Hanna gets her a job as an assistant for Alison who happens to be a popular model who worked with huge brands but while working for her Emily realizes she starts to getting feelings for the blonde but also that the blonde is going through pain can Emily help
1. Chapter 1

I left for college thinking everything was going to change for the better that everything would be okay. Of course, nothing went as planned I started failing during junior year, my mom called the school to tell them I needed to come back home that my father suddenly passed away. Nothing felt real anymore I felt empty lost all in one I felt alone, I booked the next flight out of Arcadia to Los Angeles the next day not looking back as I left the one place I thought I would be Angeles was the same way I left it the hot sun beaming down on you, the clammy sweat that sticks on to you when you only been out for a second no point of really doing your hair it'll just go flat in a matter of seconds. I missed Arcadia Bay already the small town of friendly people the semi warm cold air the rain the deer that would randomly appear, I missed home this place wasn't even close to home anymore. Waiting for my bags I grabbed the quickly hoping Hanna was already at the airport because god knows how bad I didn't want to be stuck waiting here around millions of people, walking towards the waiting area I smiled before shouting Hanna she didn't notice me of course until she actually stopped sucking her boyfriends face. Running towards me she gave me a tight hug and gushed about how she missed me and how it's good to have me back here and that I changed and look more beautiful than the last time she saw me.

Her boyfriend grabbed my bags for me after introducing himself I had to admit Hanna stepped up in the man department this guy looked way better than Caleb and beyond rich, the drive home was full of talking about anything it didn't stay on one topic I was surprised that Hanna actually didn't mention anything my mom told her or anything about Arcadia, but I know she will soon when we get home.

"Hey, Hanna I'm gonna go take a shower and text my mom tell her I'm here. " Giving her a smile she nodded her head before pulling me into another hug. " _Okay yeah well if you need me just call, I'll make some dinner tonight we'll eat Korean. "_ giving her a weird look as she spoke I shook my head before walking away from the thought of Hanna cooking horrified me honestly. Making my way to the bathroom I couldn't help but actually look around everything changed nothing seemed the same I guess Hanna got sick of living the same as well.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting out the shower and putting on trashy pajamas I decided to text my mom I was nervous being that it's been a while since I spoke to her besides when she texts but I never write back half of the time. Debating on how to start the text should I just be straight forward maybe it was better to call her, dialing her number I pressed call somewhat hoping she wouldn't answer pressing the phone against my ear so I can hear her better as she picked up. "Em, you called? I'm surprised. " She seemed fine way better than two weeks ago "Yeah I just wanted to see if you were doing good. " She hummed in response letting me know she was in thought before speaking up.

"I'm doing good I miss you, you must visit me out here when you can. " My mom went on a vacation to London probably a few days ago, she called saying she wanted a fresh start which is fine I'm happy for her but she keeps mentioning how she wants to move out there. "I'll try just enjoy your few months there, also I got the keys to the house still I'm probably gonna get out of Hanna's hair tomorrow." nodding my head I sighed "Em I love you and I want you to know if you ever need anything you can talk to me, I know you're an adult now but I just want you to know I'm here for you. " A small smile pressed onto my lips as she spoke I thanked her before telling her okay and I have to go we both knew why I actually wanted to hang up so fast. "Goodnight mom I love you. " Hanging up the phone I fell back onto the bed I didn't realize how tired I was plugging in my earphones I went to my playlist putting on Hers. Texting Hanna that I was gonna skip dinner knowing she'll scold me about how it's because I don't think she can cook I put my phone on silent before going to bed.

The next morning was good I left way better now maybe it was because I'm coked up on coffee Hanna was sitting at the dining room table working on her paperwork you could tell she was in stress her eyebrows were furrowed as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Are you okay you look like you're about to snap. " she looked up at me in annoyance turning her computer over to me. "Whoa that's a lot of questions,wait what job is this?" Scrolling through the application I couldn't help but actually want to apply as well, even though I still have a job at the bar which I have yet to call and tell him I'm in the city this job Hanna was showing me sound fun in a way. "it's called assistant Emily but since I been in this game for a while working with models I can hook you up if you'd like. "Nodding my head I gave her a smile. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it I really don't want to work at the bar anymore." Hanna took her laptop back closing it she tilt her head in thought. "Em I'm not gonna question you about anything that happened back there or in school but I'm glad you're here and doing okay. I'd be broken if you passed or didn't get help. " My eyes shift down towards hands that were on my lap as I picked at invisible lint on my jeans, I didn't know what to say I couldn't say anything I froze as I felt arms wrap around me relaxing I rested my head on Hanna's shoulder. Hanna decided to drive me to work she said she'll drop my bags off at my house and go to my parents home to get more of my belongs which I was thankful for once again, spotting my boss I waved at him at him before holding out my hand for him to shake but being that he's a bit dumb he high fives me instead. "It's good to see you again Emilia you can start your shift in a few. " Emilia what the hell this guy still can't get my name right and it's been a long time I've been working for him and discovers dump pit.

"It's Emily and sure it's good to be back. " I spoke with harsh sarcasm rolling my eyes mentally, shipping my hand on my leg I went over to the bar getting behind it to start my day. Before I knew it the time was already six o'clock and the place was getting packed the music in this placed sound terrible but so were the people who were talking loudly about sports. "Can I get a Moscow with mint not a lot of ice make it strong. " Looking over at the woman who ordered I walked over to one of the works who was gonna take her order , he looked at her in awe as he fumbled with his words. "Emily! " He shouted turning around as she walked right into me. "I'm here ,Moscow coming up. "Pushing past him as he went to do whatever I started the woman's drink looking over my shoulder I caught her eyes watching me I gasped softly at how beautiful she was her eyes were an amazing shade of blue her lips curled into a smirk. Looking away I poured her drink into her metal cup with a two mint leaves tuck nicely inside,turning to face her again I couldn't help but smell her strong scent of powdery rose perfume she tucked her blonde hair behind her ears before holding out her hands taking the mug from my hands. Shit, I froze feeling her fingertips touch my hands I felt my face heat up."I, I um is that all I can get you?" Fuck Emily get it together with you're embarrassing ,shaking her head she held out a thirty dollar bill. "Keep the change also I'm gonna take this cup with me, it'll be our secret yeah. " Before I could say anything else she got up going over to a few men who had on a black suit as they protectively shield her as they left the bar. It wasn't until then I saw people snapping photos of her and mobbing her.

 **I'd like to thank the people who is liking my story so far and leaving nice comments, I will try my best to make sure you all keeping liking it.** **But who was that girl just now why was everyone acting strange hmm? Also Emily finally called her mom it's not good to shut your parents out also Emily was going to a lot to the point she tried to harm herself :c at least she's feeling better for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to people who are still reading my story and leaving reviews also I will try to make longer chapters I worked on this one since thismoring so if it's trashed please tell me 3**

* * *

The drive home from work was just as draining as spending a whole damn day in the bar with all those people. That girl though the one that I suppose was a celebrity I wondered what her name was I couldn't get her voice out of my head, I wondered if she was going to come back eventually she seemed pretty bad ass she brought a drink and stole the cup. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact she done that still parking my car in my driveway I got out the car making sure it was still locked even though I knew it was already it gave me enough time to feel the cool air on my face before heading inside. Everything was pretty neat and I'm sure it's because my mom came over before leaving to fix up my home, taking my shoes off I went over to the kitchen to look in the fridge and it was full but I'm sure I'm going to have to check the expiration dates on some items. Heading upstairs I started my bath before go to my room plopping down face first onto my bed I curled up inside the covers, letting a yawn softly leave my mouth. I couldn't help but think about what Hanna and my mom told me they're so proud of me but what if I did die what if my depression at the time won would they hate me. Tossing the covers off I stripped down going to the bathroom leaving trails of clothing behind, turning off the faucet I slowly got inside the tub letting the warmth take over me I couldn't help but think of the blonde again if she was to come back I'll talk to her. Pfft who am I kidding I'll get shy and start stuttering and blushing like a little kid who just found their quote on quote dream girl.

The following three days have been different, I've been talking more to my mom well here and there. I think I came to terms with my dad passing I don't know it's hard to still but it's time to move on and I know that doing so will make things less uneasy . Hanna has been busy nonstop she called telling me I have some job interview, I didn't even know what job this was or what to wear also she just sent me lines to say to the questions they ask. how am I supposed to remember these right away? brushing my hair over my face I buried my face in my arms as I rested them on my laptop. "Hey, are you okay? " Tiredly lifting up my head I looked up at the brunette before me. "Um yeah sure? Is it obvious I'm kind of dying here? " The other women chuckles behind her hand sighing she sat on the chair beside me, she looked very mature dressy but friendly."I'm sorry who are you? I don't mean to sound rude but. " Placing her cup of coffee back down on the table she held out her hand "Aria Montgomery , I needed a place to sit in the cafe is overly packed today so I chose to be next to you. Also, you look like you need help. " She smiled as she brought her coffee up to her lips blowing on the dark liquid ,I looked away to check my iced coffee that happened to be the same thing she was drinking. "Americano is my favorite too, and it's nice to meet you Aria I'm Emily Fields." Aria took a few sips of her coffee and pointed to my laptop. "Would you like me to help me, Emily? " I guess I was pretty obvious that I was dying. "Sure, I just been practicing for an interview I have coming up soon. " "How soon?" She says "Tomorrow at three." I swallowed hard as she looked at me in disbelief nodding her head she pointed to herself with a shrug. "I'm sure you'll pass with my help let's start. "

After practicing for with Aria I felt like there was a chance I would get through this interview,and I realized these questions were mostly about taking phone calls setting up appointments being able to travel and run errands for my boss the more I think about it the more nervous I get. "Thanks again for helping. "Aria was cool I would like to hang out with her more but I wasn't too sure if she'd be okay with me asking for her number or to meet up again. "no problem Emily. "I watched her texting on her phone until she faced me telling me she had to go I about ask but she already started leaving. Well, that was nice while it lasted, I should make more friends though packing up my belongings I left the cafe as I got out someone ran into me almost knocking my coffee out my hand. Not really up to arguing I left it alone "Oh my god I'm sorry." Nodding my head I didn't look at the person and continued to my car. "It's okay. "

"Today's the day! Did you practice the answers? It took my almost three years to write them. " Hanna scoffed through the speaker as if she really spent that long words. "Yeah I did I really Hanna what kind of job is this again? " She replied after a few moments of silence ." Remember when I showed you that application? I removed my name and puts yours surprise you'll be working for Alison Dilaurentis. " Parking my car in front of the building roughly people walking by stopped to stare, trying my best not to flick them off I ran my fingers through my hair taking deep breaths. "Hanna I'm not you I won't even get this job they'll look at me once and fire me already. " "Chill Em your low self-esteem is too high right now, besides you don't know Alison she's nice, kind of anyways my point is you're hard working her manager and herself will like that. And as long as you studied for the interview this should go by fast they'll most likely as hire you on the spot, look I have to go but good luck bitch make your wife proud. " This bitch I swear when she comes home I'm personally going to gut her getting out the car I slowly walked over to the building dreading each step.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't updated in forever,but I'm here I had writers block and I still do I feel like this one sucks but whatever ugh. Anyways I hope you all have a good night or day 3

* * *

The waiting room was cold and quiet at times unless someone called your name to go take the interview, I could feel everyone's anxiety including my own as I nervously played with my necklace. A few models walked in I have to admit they looked perfect everything a girl would want to look like. "Emily Fields for assistant" Damn I got up slowly walking over to the front desk standing next to these beautiful girls who were signing in I waited for them to finish before writing my name down. I can't believe I'll be working with one of these girls I was lost in thought I didn't realize they were gone and the woman behind the desk was calling my name. "Ms. Hello?" I gave her a quick smile before clearing my throat. "Sorry, I'm nervous haha.." She gave me a strange look before telling me to go to room 405, following orders I walked out of the room down the hall as I waited for the elevator, once getting to the floor I was supposed to be in the place I was already lost, looking around I turned around in a circle, unfortunately, crashing into someone whoa Em making fool of yourself already. Facing the woman I mumbled sorry as I helped her pick up her things, she snatched her papers from my hand almost making me get a paper cut. "Watch it! Now I have to reorganize these papers again! "Scoffing she looked up and down at me as I stood there awkwardly. "Who are you? "She asked pointing up and down at me, I looked up and down at her as well cringing at how fancy she looked knowing I looked like F plus in the clothing department.

"Emily Fields I'm here to see Spencer Hastings, Alison Dilaurentis's manager " The girl's brown eyes widen in shock as I said their names she nodded her head before walking away. "Follow me, I'm Mona." She spoke firmly honestly I find this person annoying already she's rude and your typical snobby rich rat. We came to a halt in front of the room I looking for as I glanced at her as she opened the door not bothering to knock. "Thank you, I'm Emily.." The girl rolled her eyes before walking away, rude bitch she needs a check. "I don't care. " shaking my head as I watched her I groaned before putting on a smile as I walked inside the office, the female behind the desk stood up while holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Fields I'm Spencer Hastings, it's nice to meet you finally." I shook her hand I couldn't help but feel like I've seen this woman before, but I don't remember where. "Thank you for letting me be here, it's nice to meet you as well. " I sat down once she did I watched her look at my profile hoping she found it good and not done by someone else. "Whoa this is good just one thing is wrong, you like Bella ..Alison hates her so just try to not fangirl when you or if you see Bella." I nod my head not really knowing who Bella is, and I really didn't care but I'm assuming that's someone Hanna likes. "Oh yes sorry! I totally forgot about that but I thought Alison and Bella were cute together?" Spencer looked up at me in disbelief her eyebrows raised in shock. "I can't believe you even thought that! Alison hates her just don't mention her. " I nod my head letting out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in as she spoke, Spencer put my profile down before giving me a warm grin her eyes seem to brighten I laughed softly before asking her what happened she shook her head. "Nothing it's just I know I'm supposed to ask you all these questions but your profile is too good ,also I had no idea you went to school for studio art. " I nod my head before shrugging," I went for two years but family issues happened, is it too soon to ask if I got the job? " "Well about that I don't think you. " Before she could finish the door opened as a tall thin blonde with a few faded lavender streaks in her hair walked in. she looked extremely tired and stressed, she didn't even have much clothing on besides a baggy tee shirt that stopped mid thigh. I looked over at Spencer who looked shocked that this girl just ruined her interview. "Ali I'm interviewing someone for the job, why are you here aren't you supposed to be at the fitting? " The girl shook her head and looked over at me I gasped realizing she is, in fact, the girl I met at the bar that almost made everyone inside it die.

"I have two minutes until I go in they're not ready yet to bring the girls in. "Alison sat down beside Spencer well more like on Spencer's desk. I felt my face turn red as she looked down at me with those bright blue eyes she must have noticed I was nervous because she waved at me I wondered if she knew it was me what if she not remember me? That'll hurt for sure." I'm Emily, wanted to see if I qualify for working with you." My eyes scanned down towards her long legs before trailing up, I felt eyes on me as I looked up fuck they were watching me closely. I looked over at Spencer who had an amused look fresh on her face. "Well, Ali what do you think of Emily?" Looking back at Alison she had her bottom lip between her teeth as she was in thought, she picked up my profile reading it over, once she was finished she turned to Spencer and nod her head. "I like her she'll fit right in are you okay with working right away?" I continued to blush as she spoke and looked into my eye, playing with the hem of my shirt I cleared my throat before answering back with a smile. "Anytime is good for me I know this is a full-time thing and I want to prove to you I won't slack around."

Spencer seemed pleased along with Alison she smiled back as she nodded her head in agreement. I knew for sure I got the job by now I had to sign a few papers which were fine I understood why. It wasn't too long I was following Alison around with her papers in my hands, by anytime I didn't mean today I mean sure I had nothing to do anyways but I wasn't expecting her to have me work right after the interview. We made into a huge room with a lot of women inside I was sure there must have been more than thirty, they all had on bras and underwear nothing else and they were all tall and small in weight, not even one piece of fat I won't over to the judges table and handed them Alison's paperwork before going over to the door so I wouldn't be in the way of whatever was going on next. I watched the other models most of them seemed beyond nervous most seemed cocky others looked like they didn't like certain people in the room. Alison walked over to me and gave me her shirt "Hold this, thanks ...so Emily I didn't say this earlier but you're the girl from the bar right." She crossed her arms over her stomach as she watched me closely waiting for me to probably lie and say no. "You remembered?" She giggled a bit and leaned in close to me as she whispered softly into my ear making sure no one would hear." Of course, I do you were the only girl worker and the only cute one." Leaning away she winked at me before rubbing my arm slightly, This job is going to be the death of me I don't know what it is but Alison makes me melt and feel nervous but in a good way. I watched her walk back in line with the other models the way she walked made me weak the way her ass moved the way her hips swayed the way her breast were nice and perky ugh get a hold of yourself, Emily, oh my god she's my boss I can't think like this about her. I never realized how hard the modeling world was, one person was told she gained weight even though she looked really skinny what if she was on her blood month or something maybe she's just bloated. Next was Alison she seemed way more nervous than before she walked over to the middle of the room as the fitting people and judges weighed her and measured her legs and arms stomach everything even her neck, After they finished she had to strut as if she was on the runway before they told her to go back in line. After what seemed like forever Alison was done I went back to get her papers before heading out the room with her. "You were great in there, that walk was perfect," I told her as we went to her dressing room I looked away as she changed, she didn't say anything until she was dressed in a nice red dress. "Thanks, Emily I guess, you walk fine I like how you walk." Alison grinned before slipping on her heels.

As the day came to an end Alison and I was in and out of modeling buildings all around LA I would be lying if I didn't say I was happy the day was over, it was already ten pm I realized I haven't eaten I wasn't really hungry but I was stilling going to eat anyways so my stomach won't try to kill me later. Drinking my glass of water I looked through my phone for any take outs for when I get home but since I wasn't sure when home would be an option at the moment I decided to order something now, Alison gave me a two-hour break and all I wanted to do was actually sleep through them. "Are you hungry? I haven't since you eat at all today but drink water and that's about it." I chuckled slightly as I curled up in my seat yawning softly making Alison look up from her phone and laugh. "You're too cute and no I'm fine I can't eat anything at the moment I have another fitting in a while." I didn't say anything but watched her closely if she calls me cute again I'm going to scream but at the same time I love it and another thing if she doesn't eat some food I will most defiantly scream. I didn't want to eat in front of her so I decided not to order anything, two hours later Alison was in another meeting and the next building we went to was for another fitting after that I Alison home she lying in the back of the car dozing off half of the time but she would randomly get up I could tell it was stressing her out, in fact, this whole day seemed to take a toll on her she hasn't really said much. Stopping by her home I looked over at the blonde who finally fell asleep, reaching over I gently pet her hair. "We're Ali wake up." Getting out the car I went over to her side and opened the door, I would have carried her but I didn't want to get that close without her permission shaking her softly she finally woke up sitting up she rubbed her head "I have the worst headache ever." Looking around she realized were parked by her home she stared up at me with a smile before getting out the car, I smiled back we didn't say a word for a few seconds until my phone started ringing checking who it was I rolled my eyes "It's Hanna,I should get going." Alison nods her head pouting as she walked towards her house I made sure she got in safely first, she turned around and waved with another beautiful smile on her face I waved back before heading off to my own home.

"What a day."


End file.
